Need You Now
by MandyDenver
Summary: Um momento para refletir e outro para agir. Não tenha medo de arriscar. De uma chance para seu verdadeiro sentimento. Você precisa ter coragem de fazer isso, pois tudo que sabe é que... Need You Now.


Oi pessoal ^-^

Como eu havia prometido, aqui esta a one, espero que gostem. Não sei se está muito boa, mais vai lá...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**Need You Now – Takari**_

**POV Kari**

Entrei no meu quarto nervosa e bati a porta. Argh, de novo estou agindo assim, porque será que eu não consigo mais me controlar quando isso acontece?

– Que coisa chata. _**–**_ reclamei jogando minha mochila em cima da cadeira.

Fiquei andando por um bom tempo depois que sai da escola sem rumo. Demorei para voltar para casa. Melhor assim, não tem ninguém em casa agora, então ninguém vai me ver de mal humor.

– Calma Kari. – falou Tailmon pulando em cima da minha escrivaninha. Exceto minha Digimon.

Acho que tenho que explicar meu mal humor. E isso é muito simples.

Eu amo o meu melhor amigo. Amar de verdade, de deseja-lo, querer que ele fique comigo e não com aquelas sirigaitas que vivem dando em cima dele o tempo todo na escola. Que coisa mais chata.

Peguei uma caixa de baixo da minha cama e virei todo o conteúdo dela em cima da minha cama, logo minha cama ficou coberta de fotos. Gosto muito de tirar fotos e depois revelar elas. Essas são especiais, por assim dizer. São todas fotos minhas e _dele._ Só nós dois.

_**Picture perfect memories,  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause,  
>I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<strong>_

_Memórias perfeitas  
>Espalhadas por todo o chão<br>Alcançando o telefone porque  
>Eu não consigo lutar mais<br>E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente  
>Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo<em>

– Acha que eu devo ligar para ele? – perguntei. Nem sei por que eu quero ligar para ele. Na verdade eu sabia, mais eu...

Porque ele não sai da minha cabeça? Porque não paro de sentir tudo isso que sinto por ele? Porque não posso escolher com quem quero ficar, quem amar?

Ele é meu melhor amigo. O conheço desde os oito anos. Lutamos contra Digimaus, lutamos pelas vidas dos nossos entes queridos, lutamos pelos nossos Digimons, lutamos pela gente. Sempre juntos. Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado me protegendo e me incentivando.

Meus sentimentos por ele não mudaram, só se tornaram mais profundos e possessivos também.

– Vou dar uma volta. – disse Tailmon, mais eu mal dei atenção ao que ela falou e se foi isso que ela falou.

Porque amar alguém tem que ser tão complicado? Porque não podemos simplesmente apontar para alguém e dizer que amamos aquela pessoa e ai realmente amamos aquela pessoa?

Seria tão fácil. Fácil até demais. Talvez assim não tivesse graça alguma. Vai entender o amor. De uma coisa eu tenho certeza.

Queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo. Queria ele aqui e agora. Quero ligar para ele agora. Quero que ele fique comigo. Quero tanta coisa que não sei o que quero mais.

_**It's a quarter after one,  
>I'm all alone and I need you now<br>Said I wouldn't call  
>but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without,  
>I just need you now<strong>_

_São 1:15 da manhã  
>Estou só e preciso de você agora<br>Disse que eu não ligaria  
>Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora<br>E não sei como sobreviver  
>Só preciso de você agora<em>

**POV TK**

Cansa ser capitão do Time de Basquete. Sempre querem que você de o melhor de si e ainda mais. Acho que fico chateado com isso porque basquete pra mim é só um robbi. Não me vejo como um jogar profissional no futuro.

– TK. – minha mãe falou assim que a porta do elevador se abriu e eu dei de cara com ela.

Estava chegando ao nosso apartamento depois do ardo treino que o treinador deu. Ele estava pegando muito pesado com agente por ser as finais do campeonato escolar. Isso pra mim foi bom em um certo ponto, apesar do cansaço, assim não ficava pensando em coisas que eu não deveria pensar.

– Vou ter que sair, filho. – disse ela e me deu um beijo na testa. – Descansa, parece muito cansado.

– Pode acreditar que ele vai. – falou Patamon que estava em cima da minha cabeça, como sempre.

– Garanta que ele faça isso. – disse minha mãe e fez carinho em Patamon. – Talvez eu só volte amanha à tarde. Se incomoda de ficar essa noite sozinho?

– Não. Vou dormir que nem uma pedra mesmo, nem vou ver o tempo passar. – falei sorrindo.

Patamon e eu nos despedimos da minha mãe e entramos no apartamento. Joguei minha mochila em cima do sofá e fui para o banheiro tomar banho.

Tirei minha roupa e coloquei no cesto de roupa suja. Demorei uns trinta minutos no banho e sai com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Fui direto para o meu quarto cambaleando, estava muito cansado.

– Você parece um bêbado de tão cansado, TK. – comentou Patamon que estava em cima da cômoda do meu quarto.

Não respondi. Estava olhando para minha escrivaninha. Nela tem uma foto minha e _dela_. Estávamos no Digimundo fazendo um piquenique, só nos dois e nossos Digimons. Um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Droga. Isso é muito mal. Todo o esforço que fiz para não ficar pensando nela _desse_ jeito foi por agua a baixo vendo uma simples foto de nós dois.

Pensando bem, qualquer coisa no meu quarto vai me fazer lembrar _dela_. Queria poder controlar o que sinto. Queria poder escolher a quem devo entregar meu coração. Bom, pensando assim, ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo para quem eu daria meu coração.

_**Another shot of whiskey,  
>can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<strong>_

_Outra dose de uísque  
>Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta<br>Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando  
>Da maneira que fazia antes<br>E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente  
>Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo<em>

Deus eu amo minha melhor amiga. Minha melhor amiga. Faço de tudo para não demonstrar para que ninguém perceber, mais para minha cunhada, Sora, eu nunca consegui esconder. Ela diz que sempre soube que nos dois nos amavamos. Eu a amo, mais será que ela me ama?

Tenho que descobrir. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa e rapido. Não posso ficar assim. Não vou aguentar ficar sentido isso e ficar calado. Eu tanho que falar para ela. Eu vou falar para ela.

Mais cade a coragem? Preciso pedir pro Tai pára ver se ele me empresta um pouco de coragem dele.

– TK, você ta bem? – perguntou Patamon pousando na minha cabeça.

– Estou sim. Só vou fazer uma coisa que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – falei sorrindo e corri para trocar de roupa. Uma súbita coragem se apoderou de mim e eu não ia deixar ela passar.

– O que vai fazer? Me fala, TK. – pediu Patamon.

– Desculpa Patamon. – falei colocando uma calça jeans. – Você fica aqui. Se tudo der certo será o primeiro a quem vou contar.

Coloquei uma camisa preta e um par de allstar preto. Fiz carinho na cabeça de Patamon e peguei minha carteira que deixei na calça no banheiro. Essa foi por pouco, se não eu teria esquecido e depois ela poderia me aparecer encharcada quando minha mãe fosse por a roupa para lavar.

Sai de casa pronto para fazer isso. Tenho 100% de esperança que tudo vai dar certo. E olha que de esperança eu entendo.

Eu preciso dela. Eu vou atrás dela.

_**It's a quarter after one,  
>I'm a little drunk,<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>but I lost all control and I need you now  
>And I don't know how I can do without,<br>I just need you now**_

_**oh ohhh...**_

_São 1:15 da manhã  
>Estou um pouco bêbado<br>E eu preciso de você agora  
>Disse que não ia ligar<br>Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora  
>E não sei como sobreviver<br>Eu só preciso de você agora_

_oh ohhh..._

**POV Kari**

– Cansei. – disse a mim mesma.

Peguei a caixa de volta e coloquei todas as fotos dentro dela. Joguei ela bem fundo em baixo da cama até bater na parede.

Agora vou dar um passeio e ver se encontro Tailmon. Não vou ficar nesse quarto pensando nele. Nem pensar.

Peguei minha bolsa e estava pronta para sair quando escuto a campainha tocar. Ótimo era tudo que eu precisava, alguém em casa.

Não sei se minha sorte é muito boa, ou muito ruim, pelo que eu vi assim que abri a porta, na verdade, _quem_ eu vi.

Assim que abri a porta dou de cara com meu melhor amigo me olhando serio. Fiquei ate com medo. Engoli em seco e tentei encontrar as palavras.

Olhar para ele, serio como ele esta, não impede que eu fique encarando os seus olhos azuis tão lindos e hipnotizantes que é impossível desviar deles. Ele estava com o cabelo um pouco molhado, parece que não fazia muito tempo que ele tinha tomado banho. E para piorar minha situação ele esta tão lindo e sexy com essa camisa preta.

– Não vai me convidar a entrar. – falou com a voz rouca.

– Claro. – falei dando espaço para ele entrar e tentando me controlar.

Fomos em silencio até meu quarto. Não sabia o que ele queria falar, mais deveria ser muito importante o rosto dele não mudava de expressão, serio, muito serio.

– Queria te falar uma coisa. – ele começou a falar. – Mais não se devo falar ou agir.

– Atos são mais importantes que palavras. – comentei. Eu nem sabia de onde isso tinha saído, mais já foi né.

Ele soltou uma risada gostosa, como se minhas palavras o tivessem divertido de mais.

– Foi você quem falou.

Eu não sabia do que ele estava falando, mais no segundo seguinte agradeci a deus por ter falado aquele pequeno comentário.

TK me beijou. Isso mesmo, TK ME BEIJOU. Fiquei tão espantada com isso que demorei um pouco para retribuir o beijo. Mais assim que nossas línguas se encontraram, foi como uma "dança" sensual. Um beijo cheio de amor, desejo e vontade. Como eu estava com vontade de provar os lábios dele.

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

_**It's a quarter after one,  
>I'm all alone and I need you now<br>And I said I wouldn't call  
>but I'm a little drunk and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without,  
>I just need you now<br>I just need you now  
>Oh baby I need you now... <strong>_

___Acho que prefiro sentir dor do que não sentir nada_

_São 1:15 da manhã  
>Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora<br>Eu disse que não ligaria  
>Mas estou um pouco bêbado e preciso de você agora<br>E não sei como sobreviver  
>Eu só preciso de você agora<br>Eu só preciso de você agora  
>Oh, amor, eu preciso de você agora...<em>

Nos separamos por fata de ar. Eu não estava acreditando. TK tinha me beijado e foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Tudo bem só tenho 17 anos, mais esse beijo com certeza é inesquecível.

– Desculpa. – disse TK e me abraçou.

Senti meu coração se apertar com o pedido de desculpas dele. Eu sinceramente não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer com isso e estava pensando na pior forma do porque.

– Mais saiba que foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz. – disse ele. Sua voz fez cosquinhas no meu pescoço me fazendo arrepiar. – Eu te amo, Kari. Eu precisava fazer isso antes de te contar antes que algo acontece e eu não pudesse fazer isso. Provavelmente agora...

Não deixei ele terminar. Me desvencilhei do abraço dele, o que o deixou chateado. E o beijei com fervor. Ele tinha acabado de dizer que me AMA. Eu não serei a louca que perde tempo falando. Tudo o que eu queria ouvir ele já me falou.

– Eu também te amo, TK. – disse quando nos separamos ainda com meus lábios roçando os dele e o beijei de novo.

_**Fim... ?**_

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado. Se quiserem mandem reviews, vou adorar. Desde já, muito obrigada a quem leio essa one que é uma song... ^-^

Para aqueles que estão esperando a segunda temporada da minha fic de Digimon, aviso que daqui a duas semanas vou postar o primeiro capitulo sem falta... ^-^

Bjs ^.^


End file.
